<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison by AngellTheNinth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812699">Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth'>AngellTheNinth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Half-Sibling Incest, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, That feeling when you write something for character exploration but then post it anyway, This started as pure angst but then I made it more messed up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Artoria makes a mistake that almost got a client killed. She's doesn't wanna see anyone and just wants to be alone. Morgan however decided to visit her. They make more mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morgan le Fay/Artoria Pendragon | Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a sinner now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Artoria screwed up. She screwed up real bad. She was overconfident. And it almost got her client killed. The man was in the hospital and while he would survive the doctors said that its likely that he would never walk again. So much for her being a bodyguard.</p><p>Artoria was in her apartment. She been there for a week, she didn’t want to talk to anyone despite her phone ringing constantly. She heard people knocking at her door but never responded. It was getting really annoying. She just wanted to be left alone.</p><p>Just as she finished getting dressed she heard another set of knocks.</p><p>“Damn it not again.” Artoria groaned but made no attempt to open the door. She just waited, hoping that whoever it was would go away as they usually did after some time.</p><p>But not this time, she heard the knocking again.</p><p>She clenched her fists and stomped over to the door.</p><p>“Would you leave me alone already?!” Artoria yelled as she opened the door.</p><p>“Well at least you opened the door this time.”</p><p>Standing at her doorstep was her sister Morgan. She had a bag in her hands. Before Artoria could say anything Morgan walked into her apartment.</p><p>“Hey! I didn’t say you can come in! What are you doing here?” Artoria closed the door and followed her sister to the kitchen.</p><p>“I’m making sure you aren’t dead. And I brought you some takeout food, and wine if you’d like.” Morgan said while she unpacked the bag she was carrying. It might have been takeout but it was from a very expensive place, as was expected.</p><p>Artoria made her way to her couch and sat down not even bothering to see what kind of food Morgan got her.</p><p>“That wasn’t necessary. I can make my own breakfast.”</p><p>“Breakfast? Its passed noon.” Morgan turned and gestured at the clock.</p><p>Looking at the clock and seeing that Morgan was right Artoria whispered “Oh, I didn’t realize that.”</p><p>Morgan sighed. She picked up a fork and a knife, brought her sister a plate of food, some sort of pasta dish with a lot of meat and sat down next to her on the couch.</p><p>“Here eat something.” Morgan pushed the plate towards her sister.</p><p>“Not hungry.” Artoria’s voice was low and she sounded angry and tired at the same time.</p><p>“I know you haven’t been eating well. Or sleeping well for that matter. You’ll get yourself sick. Eat. Please.” Morgan once again pushed the plate of food toward Artoria.</p><p>This time Artoria took the plate with a sigh. She ate it in silence, glancing at her sister a few times. When she was finished she set the plate on the table.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Her voice was quiet and she was looking away when she said the word but Morgan still heard it.</p><p>“Now go and take a shower please. I don’t know how long you’ve been wearing that shirt and pants but for the love of God please go and take a shower. You’ll feel better.” From the tone of Morgan’s voice it was probably more than a suggestion.</p><p>Artoria knew that her sister can be stubborn. It was a trait they shared. The bodyguard practically dragged herself to the bathroom to take a shower. It didn’t make her feel much better but she felt a bit fresher.</p><p>She walked out in fresh clothes. Morgan was sitting on the couch with two glasses of wine.</p><p>“The wine is from Merlin.” Morgan explained as she took a sip, “He has surprisingly good taste in wines.”</p><p>Artoria sat down next to her sister and looked at the glass of wine. She was never much of a drinker. A few drinks here and there but she didn’t know much about fancy drinks.</p><p>She took a sip and her eyes widened, “Its sweet.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, drinking wine. It wasn’t a bad kind of silence, Artoria was used to it. On occasion Morgan would make a comment about Artoria’s currently messy apartment but Artoria would just shrug it off.</p><p>Artoria turned on the TV to have something to distract herself with but she wasn’t paying attention to what ever was playing. She was still beating herself over her actions in her head.</p><p>Eventually Morgan brought her some food again, this time she ate some as well.</p><p>“Gawain recommended the food by the way.” Morgan said as she took another sip of wine as they finished eating.</p><p>“How is everyone?” Artoria asked still not looking towards her.</p><p>“How do you think? They’re worried about you. They all look up to you. Even Agravain but he won’t admit it.”</p><p>“They need a better role model then.” Artoria said, her not even bothering to hide the self loathing in her voice.</p><p>“Alright that's it!” Morgan leaned forward and grabbed Artoria by the collar of her shirt making her look in her direction, “Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You made a mistake, everyone does that. But you can’t spend your whole life feeling sorry for yourself.”</p><p>“My mistake almost got a man killed! How can I just get passed that?! Its not something I can just forget!” Artoria snapped back.</p><p>Morgan gritted her teeth, “Sometimes I hate how stubborn you are.”</p><p>Before Artoria could respond Morgan leaned forward and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she was frozen on the spot. When they separated Morgan was looking her straight in the eye.</p><p>“I care about you. More than you know. Its ok. I... I promise I’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>“You... I... what?” Artoria was still trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Her head was swimming, her thoughts were all jumbled up.</p><p>Morgan wrapped her arms around her neck, hugged her and whispered in her ear, “Its alright. I’ll make you forget.”</p><p>Artoria felt shivers down her spine, there was something about that tone of voice. Something she couldn’t place.</p><p>Morgan kissed her again. She still didn’t know how to react. She couldn’t think straight.</p><p>“I love you.” Morgan whispered as she kissed her again and straddled her lap. And another kiss, and the next one after that.</p><p>For Artoria it was like she was in some kind of haze. But at the same time perfectly aware of everything. She felt like her body was burning up. She didn’t know what to do. One word came to her mind.</p><p>Poison.</p><p>Not the kind that kills you. At least not quickly. No, this was something slow. Slow and very, very dangerous. Something that somewhere at the back of her mind, she knew that if she subcame to, would ruin her.</p><p>But honestly how could it get any worse? She was already so low. Artoria looked up at Morgan taking deep breaths. Everything hurt and she just wanted it all to stop. Morgan kissed her again. Artoria closed her eyes. How bad can it be to take this poison?</p><p>The next morning, Artoria’s eyes snapped open. She was met with rays of sunlight shining trough the window. Her head hurt. She sat up quickly, the sheet that was covering her naked body falling off.</p><p>Memories from the previous night started flooding her head. Morgan visiting her, bringing food and drinks, talking to her. Then the kiss, Morgan’s words, the feeling of burning up, kissing back, the... side effect of another drink Morgan gave her saying that it was also something from Merlin and everything that happened after that. It felt good in the moment but now it made Artoria run to her bathroom and throw up.</p><p>What the hell did she do? What did Morgan do? And why? Why did she go along with it? Artoria was shaking, before she knew it she found herself crying. She was so confused, angry, hurt.</p><p>She made another mistake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://angelltheninth.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> for complete randomness and occasional fanart</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>